


Assessing For Further Injury

by pinkys_creature_feature



Series: Night Watch [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: EMT!Yusuf, Knifeplay, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Paramedic!Eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: Eames cuts away Arthur's clothes to many sure there are no further injuries.





	Assessing For Further Injury

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my "Knife Play" square!

 

Arthur gasped as Eames reached into his pocket and flipped open his knife. It was a wicked looking thing, at least four inches with a serrated blade. Eames grinned at him as he rested the cool blade against Arthur’s chest. 

 

“Yusuf? Be a dear and take your time. Arthur and I need to have a talk,” he called over his shoulder. 

 

Yusuf diligently faced forward, but Arthur could hear the laughter in his voice when he asked if Eames was enjoying himself. Apparently, Yusuf was well aware of Eames’ hang up. For a moment, Arthur wondered if he wasn’t the only one Eames was interested in. 

 

“Don’t worry so much, I don’t do this with everyone,” Eames teased. 

 

Eames locked eyes with Arthur as he worked the sharp tip of the knife under the hem of his pants leg. Slowly, the fabric ripped. Arthur’s chest was heaving as Eames knife ghosted over his skin. 

 

Arthur shivered as Eames gave the knife a yank, cutting through his waistband. 

 

When he cut away the other leg, Arthur could see small spots when Eames must have nicked him. His knife was so sharp Arthur couldn’t even feel the seeping cuts.

 

    Eames grinned at him as he quickly moved to straddle Arthur’s legs. Eames gripped Arthur’s wrist, turning it upward before slipping the knife under the cuff. 

 

   “I need to check your arms too. There is a lot of blood here, some of it may be from another injury.” Eames’ voice was strict and professional but the erection pressing against his pants told a different story. 

 

   Eames held the shirt tight as he cut through the delicate cotton. It parted like tissue paper, falling away from Arthur’s arm. Eames cut the shirt up and over Arthur’s shoulder, hooking the knife under the collar. With a flick of the wrist, the fabric gave way. 

 

   Eames did the same to the other sleeve. He ran his gloved hands over Arthur’s bare arms, his eyes gone dark with lust.

   Arthur felt exposed, his clothing shredded and pulled away. Arthur’s cock was straining against his briefs, his hands gripping the railing on the gurney.  Eames hummed, giving his own dick a squeeze through his uniform. 

 

   “We don’t have long now. Do you think I can make you come in your pants before we pull up?” Eames asked, resting the blunt side of the knife against Arthur’s dick. He licked those plush lips, drawing a shaky moan from Arthur. 

 

   “I think we are going to find out.” 


End file.
